Pneumatic tires have the problem at the time of tire production that the cord of the carcass layer projects out to the side of the inner liner layer, particularly at the shoulder and breaks the inner liner layer (i.e., spread cord). To deal with such breakage of the inner liner layer, the known method is to provide a tie rubber layer between the inner liner layer and the carcass layer, but this method causes the problem of an increase in the tire weight. As a prior art related to the present invention, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-120501 describes an example of a tie rubber formulation.